Taste You
by TheFailMonster
Summary: While home alone one night, Hinata gets a visit from Kiba. HinataxKiba


**Felt it was time for something different.**

**Wrote this while meant to be studying.**

**It was a lot more fun than what I was meant to be doing.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**xxXxx**

It was a weird sensation for him, kind of like a nagging feeling. He wasn't entirely sure what listening to it would lead to, but he decided to chance it. Whatever it was, it had to be better than sitting around doing nothing. He allowed himself to be guided by some unseen force, toward whatever his target was. He felt like he was floating, for all the attention her paid to his surroundings. He had no idea where he was going and threw all his trust into his mysterious guide.

Suddenly, the feeling stopped, and he looked closely at the door before him. It was somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Without a moment of hesitation, he knocked.

Hinata jumped up from her seat on the couch. She was surprised that there was someone at the door. _Unusual._ Not many people visited the Hyuga household. She threw the cushion she held onto the couch and walked to the door, not sure what to expect. _I know I didn't order anything like pizza, and I didn't call anyone to ask if they wanted to come over. Who could it be?_ She cautiously threw the door open. Looking up slightly, she could just make out the person standing before her.

"Kiba?"

He grinned and laughed at little self-consciously. "Hi Hinata."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she continued to stand nervously in the doorway, not sure whether to invite him in or send him away.

"Well…I, uh, thought that maybe you could use some company. I heard that your family had gone away for a couple days, and I, uh, just, uh…" His words trailed off into a mumble. "Maybe I should just go..."

Hinata sighed. _Silly boy._ "You'd better come in. looks like it might rain soon." She gazed up at the dark, night sky. The grey, rain filled clouds looked about to give. She stepped aside and let Kiba walk in, closing the door firmly behind him.

Kiba was gazing around the room. "It has been a while since I was here last."

The two teens blushed slightly at the memory; it had been just after Hinata and Naruto had broke up. Kiba had come over to comfort Hinata, but was chased off by her father when he caught the two of them making out on her bed. They both knew that it hadn't been the kind of comfort intended, but it had done the job. She had gotten over Naruto, but Kiba didn't come over again.

Kiba coughed nervously, and went and sat on the couch. Hinata sat at the opposite end, their feet meeting in the middle. Neither person complained at the contact, but an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kiba asked.

"Sure. Your pick though. I'm terrible at making movie choices."

He stood up and walked to the DVD rack, causing Hinata to unwillingly mourn the loss of contact.

"What about…a horror?"

A shiver rolled down Hinatas spine. She had never been able to watch many horrors. Especially if she was alone. _I've got Kiba to protect me. Nothing to worry about._

"S-sure. I said it was your choice." She put on a brave face.

"Okay." Kiba set up the DVD, not telling her what it was. "Got any popcorn?"

"I think there might be some in the kitchen cupboard." Hinata watched Kiba try to navigate the house, using it as a chance to grab a blanket from her room. While in her bedroom, she changed into her pyjamas. When she emerged from her room, she noticed Kiba walking back to the couch with a steaming bowl.

"I found it." His face lit up as he took a small handful and ate it. He plonked himself onto the couch again, waiting for the opening credits to end and the movie to begin. Hinata sat down, nearly knocking over the popcorn bowl with her blanket. She blushed and tried to manoeuvre everything so they were both under the blanket, popcorn bowl between them. She felt Kiba wriggle his toes, their movements making the bowl nearly tip, again. It was his turn to blush.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, the movies starting."

The words 'Dawn of the Dead' appeared on the screen. ((AN: I don't actually remember how that movie starts, just how it ends. But I know it DID give me nightmares and I couldn't stand being alone for about a week after watching it. Yes, I know I'm a sissy.)) Hinata was already a little bit scared.

They sat in silence, watching, eating popcorn. Eventually the bowl was empty, and Kiba placed it on the floor. Hinata used that moment as a chance to snuggle closer to him, half hiding behind his arm as another zombie tried to enter the building the survivors hid within. By about half way, Hinata had completely given up watching, and was cowering behind Kiba. He laughed quietly at her antics, but put a comforting arm around her.

"Should I stop the movie?"

"Y-yes pl-please."

He pressed the button on the remote, and the television screen went black. Outside, thunder rumbled, causing Hinata to flinch. Kiba growled at the sky, making Hinata giggle.

"You know that doesn't do anything, right?"

Kiba shrugged, feeling Hinatas weight resting against him. "Maybe. But I know it makes you laugh. And seeing you laugh is much better than watching you be scared." He smiled as she smiled up at him. "I also know something else that makes you laugh." He grinned and began to tickle her softly. She squirmed and wriggled under his touch, but couldn't get away from him. The sounds of her laughter filled the room.

Kiba stopped suddenly, and Hinata looked up at him. His face was closer than she expected, and their lips brushed. Before either could stop themselves, their mouths were pressed together, their breathing quick and desperate. When they finally pulled apart, Kiba smiled, tucking a stray hair behind Hinatas ear.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to taste you again," he whispered to her.

Hinata reached up and kissed his forehead, letting his words wash over her. She looked down at his face, into his eyes.

"It's okay. You have now. That is all that matters." She pressed her lips to his again.

Kiba let his hands slide down her body, taking in all they could of her figure. Without warning, he flipped the two of them over, lifting himself above her. Hinata gasped at his move, pulling away from their kiss.

"Kiba?"

"Do you want to do this?" he asked, kissing her cheek, neck and lips. "If you don't, I won't mind. This is your choice."

Hinata thought about it for a second. Her hesitation was seen as a 'no' by Kiba, and he began to sit back up. Quickly Hinata grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down to her level. Her lips hit his, telling him that yes, she did want this. She couldn't describe how right it felt, to be in her current position. She pulled away for a breath.

"There is just one thing, Kiba," She whispered against his lips.

"What's that?" Kiba seemed taken aback, expecting the worst.

"Could we possibly not do it here?" A small grin swept over her face.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and sat back. "Well then. Where do you propose we do this?"

Hinata just grinned and slid out from under him. Kiba couldn't help gaping in amazement. _Since when has she been able to do that?_ Hinata walked slowly to her room, climbing on the bed. Kiba knew she wanted him to follow her, so he got up and walked. He shut her bedroom door behind him.

**xxXxx**

**Kind of thought I had had enough Naruto/Hinata love stories…**

**So I decided to mix it up a little.**

**Not much though.**

**Changing from Naruto to Kiba was easy; I think it was just because most teenage boys (or at least the ones I know) have the same basic idea running through their brains. Plus most of my stories seem to follow along this idea.**

***cough***

**T****ell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
